Un Amor mas allá del tiempo
by Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock
Summary: Sere y Darien estan teniendo sueños extraños, con sus ios pasados y futuros que esta pasando en ambas dimenisones que emerite la visita de estos y cual sera su mensaje? Entre y descubranlo
1. Un Nuevo Amanecer

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SM no me pertenece a ni, sino a Naeoko Tekeuchi, sólo los utilicé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.

****Un Amor mas allá del tiempo****

***Un Nuevo Amanecer***

**El cielo parecía alfombrado de estrellas, destacando sobre todo tres estrellas fugaces, las cuales harían sus sueños realidad muy lejos de la : ¿Me quieres?**

**Darién: Si**

**Serena: ¿De verdad? -abrazándose a su chico de toda la vida-**

**Darién: Si**

**Serena: ¿Cómo cuanto?**

**Darién: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?**

**Serena: Dime…… ¿Cómo cuanto?**

**Darién: Esta bien…. te lo diré….., el chico de pelo negro y ojos azules volteo a ver a la chica de sus sueños**

**Darién: mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo.**

**El cielo brilló como nunca en todo su esplendor, la chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules vio en su amado esa mirada que siempre la haría saber que no importara lo que pasara, él siempre estaría en cuerpo y alma para ella. Cada vez más cerca, sus miradas se perdían en un mar de amor, ese beso…….ese beso fue el más esperado por Serena y Darién después de tanto tiempo.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............…………**

**Habían pasado ya varios años desde el enfrentamiento con Sailor Galaxia…  
La paz y la tranquilidad, habían vuelto a la tierra… el planeta nunca había estado tan tranquilo como en estos últimos años, después de que Sailor Moon había derrotado a el caos.**

**En tanto la vida para las chicas sin enemigos, había vuelto a la normalidad, guardaban sus plumas de transformación por si algún día volvieran a necesitarlas…  
Pero eso no había sido necesario, Así que las chicas acabaron sus estudios en la preparatoria, y como era de esperarse Eimi se gradúo con el primer lugar de la generación, a las demás chicas también les había ido bien, aunque para desgracia de Mina y Serena tuvieron que estudiar mucho… Y bueno cada una había elegido la carrera más favorable para ellas…**

**Eimi como siempre fue su sueño, estaba estudiando medicina y como era de esperarse era le mejor en todo.  
Rei había entrado a la escuela de modelaje y a decir vdd le estaba yendo muy bien como modelo.  
Lita decidió entrar a la escuela de cocina y aunque todavía no se graduaba de ella ya era una chef muy famosa por sus exquisitas comidas.  
Mina por otra parte se había hecho famosa con la canción que le compusieron cuando gano el concurso en aquella ocasión, y siempre estaba en algún proyecto nuevo, en estos momento se encontraba grabando una novela, y a punto estaba de salir su nuevo y esperado disco por todos sus fans.  
Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru se habían ido al extranjero a estudiar, las chicas habían tendido noticias de que Michiru estaba logrando una gran fama como violinista, en cuanto a Haruka, era campeona de carreras por varios años seguidos… y Hotaru estaba a punto de elegir una carrera…  
Serena por su parte había decidido estudiar medicina con Eimi, para estar con Darién y para demostrase a si misma demostrarse a si misma que si podía con lo que se propusiera… Y para sorpresa de todos a Serena le iba muy bien, no era la mejor en todo como Eimi, pero siempre sorprendía a los maestros con su gran animo y ganas de superarse y de aprender…  
En cuanto a Darién era considerado el mejor Genetista de su país.**

**En un cálido día de primavera ya en la tarde… las chicas se encontraban reunidas…**

**Mina: Anda, Rei dinos para que nos hablaste**

**Lita: Si dinos porque estamos todas aquí…**

**Rei: Tranquilas chicas, además no estamos todas**

**Mina: Ay Rei nada más falta Serena y ya sabemos como es!**

**Eimi: Te equivocas Mina, Serena a cambiado mucho desde que entro a la universidad, se ha vuelto mucho mas responsable y lo sabes vives con ella…  
Se me hace raro que no haya llegado…**

**Lita: si es cierto Mina, Serena ha cambiado, pero la noto muy triste desde que Darién no esta, y la vdd me preocupa…**

**Rei: Si ha andado triste, pero yo creo que es normal, ya que Serena ama con todo su corazón a Darién.**

**- En ese momento entra corriendo Serena y las interrumpe abruptamente-**

**Serena: Chicas! Ya llegue! Perdón es que me quede dormida..**

**Mina: Hay Serna tú nunca cambias!**

**Chicas: jajajajajaja…**

**Serena: Lo siento, es que le dije a luna que me despertara y no lo hizo…**

**Rei: No te preocupes Serena siéntate.**

**Mina: Ahora si Rei, que nos tienes que decir?**

**Rei: -Apenada- Es que chicas, anoche Nicolás me pidió que me casara con el, y bueno quería pedirles que fueran mis damas de honor..!**

**Serena: -Se levanta y va i abraza a Rei- ¡¡ Claro que seremos tus damas de honor!!**

**Chicas: - Levantándose a abrazarla- Claro que si Rei**

**- Terminaron de darse el abrazo las chicas y regresan a sus lugares.-**

**Eimi: Que emoción y para cuando fijaron la fecha?**

**Rei: Bueno, pues la vdd queremos que sea una fecha muy especial…  
y queremos que sea lo más pronto posible …**

**- Mientas tanto Serena estaba absorta en sus pensamientos..-**

**Serena: - Pensando- Me pregunto, si tendré que ir sola a la boda, ya que mi  
Darién fue a un curso a Estados Unidos…**

**Rei: Así que Serena – voltea haber a Serena y observa que esta ida en sus  
pensamientos y le repite: - ¡Serena! – Gritando- ¡¡Serena!!**

**Serena: Si, Rei que pasa?**

**Rei: Como decía queremos que sea una fecha muy especial y queríamos pedirte de parte  
de Nicolás y mía si la podemos hacer el 30 de Junio día de tu cumpleaños..**

**Serena: En serio, quieren hacer su vida el día de mi cumpleaños?**

**Rei: Pues claro que si, pero entiendo que tu no quieras…**

**Serena: Ay Rei no digas eso, para mi seria todo un honor que te casaras el día de  
mi cumpleaños – dijo Serena sonriendo –**

**Lita: Bueno, no se diga mas, será el 30 de junio. Y Rei, pues yo jeje me encargare  
del banquete y del pastel..**

**Mina: y yo de la música.**

**Serena: Yo iré contigo para escoger tú vestido..**

**Eimi: y yo me encargare de arreglos y de los adornos..Del salón..**

**- De repente su escucha una voz muy familiar-**

**¿? :Vemos, q va a ver una fiesta ¿Qué celebramos cabeza de bombón?**

**Serena: ¡Haruka! – Y corre a abrazarla- Michiru – y abraza a esta también.**

**Haruka: Hola! Hola cabeza de bombón!!**

**Serena: Las extrañe mucho!**

**- En eso se oye otra voz muy familiar-**

**¿?: Y a mi no me extraño Princesa?**

**Serena: Hotaru!**

**Chicas: que gusto verlas!!**

**Haruka: pues decidimos venir a visitarlas.**

**Rei: que bueno… y díganme cuanto tiempo se quedaran?**

**Haruka: bueno a decir vdd, nos quedaremos por un largo tiempo.**

**Rei: que gusto me da oír eso, así podrán asistir a mi boda con Nicolás!**

**Michiru: de vdd cuando te casas?**

**Haruka: Con que esa es la fiesta es de la que hablaban cuando entramos..**

**Serena: así es Haruka.**

**Rei: Michiru, la boda será el 30 de junio.**

**Haruka: entonces será el día de tu cumpleaños cabeza de bombón**

**Serena: si Haruka, pero como te acordaste?**

**Haruka: siempre me voy a acordar de tu cumpleaños cabeza de bombón**

**Michiru: entonces Rei en que te podemos ayudar?**

**Mina: pues miren chicas, ya me encargare de la música, Lita de la comida y del pastel,**

** Serena del vestido, Eimi de los arreglos y adornos… Así que quedan el Salón, fotografías..- en eso es interrumpida por Rei.**

**Rei: -roja por lo que acababa de decir Mina- Mina cierra la boca!!**

**Michiru: déjala Rei ella tiene razón, nosotras nos ofrecimos para ayudarte, bueno yo me encargare del salón.**

**Haruka: bueno, yo de las fotografías, tengo un amigo fotógrafo y es famoso!**

**Hotaru: bueno, veo que se quedaron con todo lo importante, así que yo me encargare de proteger la fiesta con un gran campo de fuerza… por si acaso –dice sonriendo-**

**Todas: jajajjajajajaja.**

**- Así pasaron varias horas hasta que llego el momento de despedirse. –**

**Mina: mira que hora es ya tengo que irme, mañana me levantare temprano..**

**Eimi: si yo también.**

**Lita: Mina espérame yo me voy contigo!**

**Haruka: Si nosotras también ya nos vamos..**

**Serena: bueno será mejor que yo también me vaya..**

**Rei: Serena espera quisiera platicar contigo.**

**Serena: claro Rei.**

**Chicas: bye Serena Rei hasta mañana!**

**Pasaron varios minutos antes de que las chicas se quedaran solas, cuando esto paso**

**-Serena: que pasa Rei para que me pediste que me quedara?**

**Rei: … la vdd Serena estoy muy preocupada por ti, Eimi me dijo que te la pasas en  
el hospital, en la biblioteca o en la escuela y que no esta comiendo ni  
durmiendo bien y que te estas mal pasando mucho desde que Darién no esta!**

**Serena: hay Rei no te preocupes! Yo estoy bien Eimi esta exagerando…**

**Rei: -casi llorando- de vdd Serena? Yo te veo muy triste, ida, como si te hubieran **

**quitado de golpe las ganas de vivir! Ya no veo a la Serena que siempre esta alegre..**

**Serena: hay Rei pero que cosas dices, no te preocupes – le contesta tratando de no llorar-**

**Rei: hay amiga claro que me preocupa, yo se cuanto extrañas a Darién y te  
admiro demasiado al dejarlo ir, pero esta es la segunda vez que se  
separa y creo que debes de llorar, todo lo que tengas que llorar,  
para lograr sacar ese miedo que te esta carcomiendo por dentro…**

**Serena: - llorando- hay Rei es que lo extraño tanto!!  
Sus labios, sus manos, su voz… y además tengo tiempo que no se  
Nada de el y la ultima vez que el no me contesto, es porque estaba Muerto… tengo tanto miedo de que algo le pase…**

**- Serena siguió llorando con Rei hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas y se quedo dormida al  
Lado de Rei, cuando llego Nicolás Rei le pidió que la llevara a la recamara a que Serena descansara..-**

**Rei.: hola, mi amor – dice a Nicolás cuando este llega-**

**Nicolás: hola mi vida como te fue con las chicas? – y le da un dulce y rico beso a su futura esposa-**

**Rei: muy bien amor.. Todas se ofrecieron a ayudarnos, y Serna acepto k fuera el día de su cumpleaños.**

**Nicolás: que bien amor, pero que pasó porque esta dormida en el sillón Serena? Le paso algo?**

**Rei: a mi amor lo que pasa es Ke le pedí que se quedara para hablar con ella, porque desde que Darién no esta la veo muy mal, muy deprimida…**

**Nicolás: pues la vdd creo que es muy normal, ya que la ultima vez que se fue, le fue  
Arrebatada su semilla estelar y estuvo muerto por algún tiempo…  
Si, no hubiera derrotado a Sailor galaxia…**

**Rei: tienes razón amor, oye puedes llevar a Serena a una recamara para que pase  
la noche aquí y descanse.**

**Nicolás: si claro amor!**

**Rei: y te vienes a cenar..**

**-  
- Ya cenando-**

**Nicolás: entonces que Harás? Le vas a hablar a Darién para que hable con Serena?**

**Rei: Si, creo que nada mas el la puede calmar…**

**Nicolás: oye amor, y siempre donde esta viviendo Serena?**

**Rei: como ya sabes, tiene algún tiempo viviendo el depa de Mina, con Lita y Eimi,  
Aunque me estaba diciendo Mina, que desde que Darién se fue, Serena  
Generalmente regresa a la casa de sus papas para estar sola…**

**Nicolás: oye amor no creo que eso sea bueno, para ella…**

**- acabando de cenar-**

**Rei: bueno corazón te tocan las vasijas..**

**Nicolás: no, amor no las quiero lavar..**

**Rei: bueno, que lastima, yo que le iba a decir que cuando terminara, me podía  
Alcanzar en el baño y ayudarme – le dice Rei muy Sexy-**

**Nicolás: bueno ese será mi premio – le contesta mirándola picadamente, y le da un beso  
Muy apasionado y rico-**

**Rei: lo estaré esperando…**

**- Al día siguiente, Rei estaba hablando por teléfono con Darién y le explicaba la situaron con Serena, claro omitiendo el detalle de la boda, para que Serena fuera quien  
le diera la noticia –**

**Rei: Si, Darién, lamento llamar para preocuparte, pero esa es la vdd Serena esta  
Realmente mal…**

**Darién: Ya veo Rei, ella cree que me puede pasar algo, porque no he podido hablar con  
Ella…. No te preocupes hablare con ella y la tranquilizare, además le tengo  
Una sorpresa… regreso el 18 de junio, el curso acabara antes…**

**Rei: que bien Darién me da mucho gusto.**

**Darién: Si, nada mas Rei te pido que no le digas nada a Serena quiero decírselo yo.**

**Rei: Claro Darién no te preocupes.**

**Darién: bueno Rei te dejo para hablarle a mi princesa..**

**Rei: bueno adiós Darién cuídate mucho eh?**

**Darién: si Rei bye!**

**En el hospital estaba Serena, muy metida con su práctica de pediatría, que le habían asignado esta semana, la vdd era que las prácticas favoritas de Serena eran Psiquiatría y ginecología, pero pediatría le gustaba mucho…  
Terminando la práctica Serena, se dirige al departamento ya que quería aprovechar su tarde libre para descansar y tomar un baño de agua caliente…  
Al abrir la puerta del departamento oye el teléfono sonando y se dirige a contestarlo.**

**Serena: bueno**

**Darién: con quien hablo?**

**Serena: con quien desea hablar – contesta en tono molesto-**

**Darién: Con la futura Sra. Chiba**

**Serena: DARIEN!! Mi amor como estas??**

**Darién: Muy bien princesa y usted como ha estado?**

**Serena: -llorando- Extrañándote Darién, mi príncipe, porque no me habías contestado  
ni hablado?**

**Darién: Mi Princesa, he estado estudiando mucho para que mi futura esposa este muy  
Orgullosa de mí!!**

**Serena: hay Darién TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO!!**

**Darién: No llores princesa que pasa con esos ánimos?**

**Serena: Hay Darién mi vida, mi príncipe, te extraño, te necesito aquí conmigo, necesito  
Tus labios, tus besos, tu cuerpo… te necesito a ti aquí conmigo…**

**Darién: Hay que mi princesa, ni por teléfono deja de provocarme!!..**

**Serena: - un poco sonrojada y más contenta- Darién te tengo una gran noticia!!  
Adivina cual es??**

**Darién: - en tono muy serio (aunque en realidad jugando con su princesa ) le contesta:  
Estamos esperando a Rini?**

**Serena: - roja a mas no poder- Darién pero k cosas dices, Amor**

**Darién: Bueno era una broma amor… pero ya en serio que pasa cual es la gran noticia?**

**Serena: Rei se casa!!**

**Darién: En serio? Cuando?**

**Serena: el 30 de junio!**

**Darién: princesa en tu cumpleaños…**

**Serena: - en un tono muy triste- Si… lastima que tú no vayas a estar!!...**

**Darién: Amor no pienses así, oye te tengo una gran sorpresa…**

**Serena: Si, cual es?**

**Darién: Que si voy a poder asistir a la boda de Rei, con la mujer mas hermosa de  
Todo el universo..!!  
Serena: EN SERIO??**

**Darién: Mi princesa regreso el 18 de junio!!!**

**Serena: Darién, mi amor ¡¡GRACIAS!! Por darme esta noticia me haces  
La mujer más feliz del mundo!!**

**Darién: Pues yo le quería dar una sorpresa a mi princesa y futura reina y l  
Llegar sin avisarle, pero por ahí me entere que mi princesa no se ha portado  
Bien, y no se reta cuidando, y se esta mal pasando mucho!!**

**Serena:-en tono muy molesto- REI!!!**

**Darién: Que?**

**Serena: Que fue Rei quien te dijo!! Pero va a ver ya no le diré nada!!**

**Darién: Pero Princesa, Rei solo se preocupa por ti, y para ser sinceros, ella  
Tiene razón, no debes mal asarte princesa, yo estoy bien, no quiero  
que te preocupes por mí, ni te malpases por mi culpa, porque si te pasa algo  
por este motivo no me lo perdonaría jamás en mi vida OK princesa?**

**Serena: si, Darién lo intentare!**

**Darién: quien conocía muy bien a su princesa- Princesa quiero que me prometas  
Algo si?**

**Serena: Que quiere que le prometa mi príncipe?**

**Darién: Que ya no te iras a tu casa, para estar sola cuando termines tus actividades,  
Que regresaras al departamento con las demás chicas y que no le vas a reclamar  
a Rei el haberme hablado… me lo prometes Princesa?**

**Serena: que lo primero que quería hacer era ir a reclamarle a Rei, el haberle hablado a  
Darién dijo.- veo que mi príncipe me conoce muy bien, pero le cumpliré sus  
Sus deseos y Hare lo que me acaba de pedir se lo prometo.**

**Darién: Gracias Princesa y desde aquí le mando un beso, recíbalo donde usted quiera..!!**

**Serena: -sonrojada- Hay Darién!! Yo también te mando muchos besos a ya sabes  
Donde…**

**Darién –Rojo- Serena….**

**Serena: Adiós mi príncipe…**

**Darién: Adiós mi princesa y recuerda en cada día hay ** Un nuevo Amanecer****

**El tiempo se paso volando, entre los estudios y actividades de las chicas y los preparativos de la boda Serena tenia poco tiempo de sentirse triste, además estaba  
Cumpliendo la promesa que le había realizado a su príncipe… y hablaba con el  
Casi a diario…  
Pero ni ellas ni las demás chicas estaban preparadas para lo que iba a pasar…Estaban todas juntas viendo los arreglos de las mesas cuando suena el timbre..**

**Serena: yo voy…**

**Ninguna de las chicas se espera la gran sorpresa que esta detrás de la puerta….**


	2. Una Visita Inesperada

_Hola chicas Gracias por dejarme sus Rew's, aunk por el momento son pocos, espero ke vayan aumentando en cuanto vaya avanzando la historia, ya ke esta es mi primera historia y espero y les guste tanto como a mi, pero bueno ya saben, cualkier cosa, dudas comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, todo, porfavor haganmelo saber a travez de sus REW del ... y bueno aki les dejo el 2 capi de esta historia ... se despide de ustedes_

_**Setsuna Halliwell ..**_

**2 .- Una visita inesperada.**

Al abrir la puerta, una voz conocida pero bastante inesperada se oyo ..

- ¿?: Hola bombón

- Serena: Seiya!

- Seiya: bombón como has estado?

- ¿?: Que a nosotros no nos vas a saludar?

- Serena: Yaten, Taiki! Que gusto verlos ... pero que hacen aquí?

- Taiki: pues veras decidimos venir a visitarlas ...

- Yaten: si digamos que teníamos Ganes de verlas ... en especial Seiya ..

- Seiya: (muy rojo por el comentario de su hermano) Yaten cállate!

- Taiki: pero si Seiya, si todo el tiempo te la pasabas pensando en tu bombón ...

- Seiya: (mas rojo todavía) Ehh ... es que te extrañe bombón ... mucho ...

- Serena: (va y abraza una Seiya y le dice:) yo también te extrañe ...

- Seiya: bombón en serio?

- Serena: claro eres mi mejor amigo!

- Todos: (con Gotitas atrás) Ay Serena nunca tu entiendes ...

- Serena: entender que?

- Mina: (quitándola) bueno Serena déjanos a nosotros también saludarlos ...

- Rei: es cierto ... nosotros también queremos saludarlos ¡quítate!  
- Serena: eyy esperen ... yo abri la puerta ... ... déjenme

- Eimi: Serena ay, no seas egoísta ..

- Seiya: no se preocupen chicas ay Seiya para todas ... jejejeje

- Todos: ay Seiya ..

- Yaten: bueno nos invitan a pasar o no?

- Rei: claro pasen chicos!

Pasan los chicos y se sientan y se ponen un ... platicar con las chicas ...

...  
- Eimi: cuéntenme bueno y que los trae por aquí?

- Taiki: ya les dijimos vinimos un visitarlas ...

- Serena: Si claro chicos ...

- Yaten: la verdad es esa ...- pensando-ya protegerlas, pero por el momento no les podemos decir nada ... lo siento ... Serena nuestra princesa nos lo advirtió ... (Que quede claro que esto último lo piensa Yaten).

- Seiya: cuéntenos ... y bueno que nos hemos perdido?

- Rei: (enseñándoles el anillo de compromiso) Me caso con Nicolás!

- Yaten: (con cara de sorprendido por la noticia) y cuando es la boda?

- Rei: el 30 de junio!

- Seiya: bombón en tu cumpleaños!

- Serena: como lo sabes?

- Seiya: no se me olvidaría el cumpleaños de mi bombón!

- Taiki: volviendo al tema de la boda en que podemos ayudar Rei?  
- Mina: Pues como ustedes fueron el famoso grupo Tres luces que les parece si me ayudan con la música ¿eh?

- Serena: Si chicos, ustedes pueden tocar junto con Mina ...

- Seiya: bombón Bueno si tú me lo pides es un hecho!

- Rei: uno solo porque te lo pide Serena ¿eh?

- Seiya: Rei eh, no te creas ...

- Serena: (jugando con Seiya pero en tono molesto) entonces es una mentira!

- Yaten: ves lo que ocasionas Seiya.

- Taiki: Rei, nos presentaremos con Mina, en tu boda por ti, y gracias por darnos el honor de tocar en tu boda

- Rei: Taiki cosas que dices, si el honor es mío ... los tres luces que se presenten en mi boda es algo increíble

- Seiya: oye bombón y para todo esto sigues con Darién?

- Serena: (con sentimientos confusos) Claro que si

- Yaten: pero porque lo dices así? Que el no es tu amor ¿no?

- Seiya: - comenzando una pequeña pelea - Yaten no puedes hacer un comentario menos oportuno verdad? Te gusta o que molestarme?

- Yaten: pero que dices yo solo digo lo que todos sabemos

- Seiya: si pero no tienes que recordármelo

- Eimi: ya tranquilos chicos Serena Darién esta triste porque se fue a tomar un curso uno. 6 meses ...

- Serena: si mi querido Darién es considerado el mejor genetista de Japón y lo invitaron a participar en ese curso y pues obviamente fue ...

**- Lita: pero bueno chicos ya no hablemos de cosas tristes ... mejor cuéntenos como es que están aquí? Que ha pasado con su planeta? siguen teniendo sus poderes? Como es que la princesa los dejo venir? Por cuanto tiempo va a estar aquí? Se pueden transformar todavía? Van a continuar su carrera como los de tres luces?**

- Yaten: vaya si que son muchas preguntas ... pero las chicas todo a su tiempo ... veamos, vamos a estar aquí indefinidamente, la princesa no se nos dio cierto tiempo, ya que gracias a las nuevas plumas de transformación podemos visitarla cuando queramos, también ... bueno nos quedaremos con estos cuerpo permanente mente aunque nos transformemos ....

- Rei: bueno chicos ... no se preocupen, Lita exagera con tantas preguntas, bueno a mi nada mas me gustaría saber si ya tienen donde quedarse?

- Taiki: bueno (con una Gotita en la cabeza) verán ..

- Yaten: como Acabamos de llegar ... no tenemos donde quedarnos ... y bueno no tenemos mucho ... (antes de acabar la frase fue interrumpido por Mina)

- Mina: no se hable mas se quedaran con nosotras .. ... En mi departamento es muy grande, vivimos Eimi, Lita, Serena y yo y aún así sobran tres recamaras o cuatro ... no se muy bien ... Además Lita se ira a vivir muy pronto con Andrew y bueno ...

- Lita: Mina tú como siempre tan ... (En eso es interrumpida por Seiya)

- Seiya: tan linda y amable ...

- Yaten: Gracias por invitarnos un quedarnos contigo en tu departamento, te pagaremos renta en cuanto tengamos dinero, y nos iremos lo más pronto que podamos .... Para no causarles molestias .. - Pensando - Pero tenemos que protegerlas cueste lo que cueste esa es ahora nuestra misión - (esto es un pensamiento de Yaten).

- Mina: Yaten ay! Como dices eso? Ustedes no son ninguna molestia, al contrario, pueden quedarse en el depa el tiempo que quieran .. Mejor para mi ... jejejeje

- Seiya: bueno chicas no se ustedes pero yo tengo mucha hambre! Jejejeje

- Eimi: Seiya vaya veo que tu y Serena se parecen mucho los dos ... siempre con hambre ...

- Taiki: si, dan vergüenza ajena ...

Después de pedir a Lita que si podía hacer la cena, los chicos se dispusieron a cenar la deliciosa y exquisita comida que les había preparado Lita, cuando terminaron, se dispusieron una marcharse a su casa, los chicos con Mina y las demás .. Llegando al departamento

- Yaten: Chicas será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras recamaras ...

- Taiki: si es vdd, estamos algo cansados ..

- Mina: bueno, les mostrare sus recamaras

Les enseña las recamaras y cada chico elige una Mina ... los deja solos y se va a la cocina, para hablar con las chicas ...  
Mientas tanto en la recamara de Seiya estaban todos reunidos ...

- Taiki: Es vdd no debemos confiarnos, debemos proteger a las chicas cueste lo que cueste .... Corren un grave peligro ...

- Seiya: Es vdd! Y mas mi bombón que es el principal blanco y no esta Darién para protegerla ... lo bueno es que estaré yo ..

- Yaten: diez Seiya mucho cuidado, ella no esta lista para saber la vdd, de lo que les podría pasar ... además tenemos una persona mas a quien cuidar, que igual que Serena será blanco de todo esto, la desventaja es que no tenemos idea de quien es, solo sabemos que es alguien por quien Serena daría su vida sin pensarlo ni un segundo ... y eso en un grave problema .. Y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe Seiya!

Mientras tanto en la cocina están las chicas platicando ..

- Es vdd, yo tampoco creo que nada mas hayan venido a visitarnos ..

- Eimi: si yo creo que nos esconden algo

- Lita: pues hay que averiguarlo, pero sin que ellos sospechen ..

- Mina: hay chicas pues de vdd espero y que se equivoquen!

La Plática continua así por un rato hasta que Serena se despide argumentando que quiere dormir ..

- Serena: las chicas bueno para eso tenemos tiempo de sobra y el plan se pondrá en marcha mañana ... pero yo ya me voy a dormir tengo mucho sueño ..  
Serena, ya en su habitación una Darién decidir hablarle para contarle lo sucedido ...

- Serena: bueno, Darién?

- Darién: Serena mi amor, que paso? Porque me llamas tan temprano tarde para mí y para ti?

Serena le cuenta todo lo sucedido durante el día y el plan que habían formado ella y las chicas para descubrir la vdd ...

- Darién: bueno princesa será mejor que se cuiden mucho! Serena te amo!

- Serena: si mi amor, mi príncipe tendré mucho cuidado ... pero vaya que esta si es una "visita inesperada"

- Darién: vaya que tienes razón princesa es un "visita inesperada"

Continuará ...


	3. Sueños 1 parte

**Hola a todas y muchas gracias por su espera, disculpen la tardanza es que he tenido un mes muy complicado, se que no es escusa para no actualizar asi que solo les pediré mis mas sinceras disculpas y les dire que tratare de actualizar mas seguido, bueno este capi esta dividido en tres, espero y no se enojen, lo bueno es que actualizare bastante mas seguido…**

**Y ahora dicho esto les quisiera dar las gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic, pero sobre todo a todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejar un Rew**

**Marijo de Chiba: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, y bueno ya veras que pasa cuando Darien regrese, pero eso será hasta dentro de varios capítulos, ten pasiencia, valdra la pena la espera.

**Divissima Luna: **Si, ya se me he tardado en actualizar, pero eso no kiere decir que las he olvidado de ninguna manera y bueno y como dices habrá muchas sorpresas con la llegada de los Three Ligths, pero no todo es lo que parece recuerda y ni ellos saben a quien deberán en realidad proteger.

**Princess Moon-Ligth:** Me da gusto que el capi te paresca lindo :D y si, aparecerá un nuevo enemigo y habrá un factor muy importante con el que nadie contaba… y bueno disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, con este capi dividido, actualizare mucho mas pronto :D tu también te cuidas.

**Lis g: **Que bueno que te guste la trama, en cuanto a Darien, bueno tendremos que esperar a que llege la fecha deseada … Darien llegara unos días antes de la boda para la cual falta mes y medio… y bueno espero y te guste este capi.

**Blue Moon Dancer:** Gracias cuñis me da gusto que leeas mi historia, y mas que te deje con la intriga muajaja, en cuanto a la relación de los hermanos Kou, ya sabes que ellos simpre tan lindos :D  
En cuanto a la huelga, lamento decírtelo cuñis pero ya estoy, ya no debes 2 capis sino como 8 o 9 ia perdi la cuenta…. Asi que seguire en huelga!!

**Pichcoy: **La vdd es que quien mejor que los chicos, para llegar de sorpresa y darles y vuelco a su vida nuevamente, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi y espero sigas al pendiente

**Selene-seda: **GRACIAS!! Que bueno que te haya encantado el capi.!!

Sin mas por el momento las dejo con el 3 capitulo de esta historia

**Sueños. 1 parte**

**  
****La platica entre Serena y Darién continuo un rato… Después de analizar las cosas, la plática había tomado otro rumbo…**

- Serena: oye Darién como te esta yendo en el curso eh?

- Darién: muy bien! Sabes que estoy aquí para que estés orgullosa de mi vdd?

- Serena: si Amor, claro que lo se y mas te vale que le eches muchas ganas, porque ya no te voy a dejar irte, si yo no voy contigo…

- Darién: Claro, para el próximo curso, ya serás mi esposa la Sra. Chiba… y no me puede dejar solo jejejeje

- Serena: Claro, Darién… no te dejare solo… no estas solo lo sabes vdd?

- Darién: hay Serena, si no fuera por ti… mi vida no tendría sentido… y si me separo de ti, es para que estés orgullosa de mi, para que tu esposo sea alguien de quien puedas presumir…

- Serena: hay Darién… yo siempre presumiré de ti, seas quien seas, eres mi príncipe, el amor de mi vida, mi Pasado, Presente y Futuro…

- Darién: Serena Tsukino TE AMO!

- Serena: yo también lo amo Sr. Chiba… Aunque lo extraño tanto, sin usted me siento tan vacía… cuando tu no estas a mi lado.. Es como si mi vida se fuera extinguiendo poco a poco..

- Darién: Serena mi amor, yo también me siento vacío, siento que me falta el aire que necesito para vivir, tu eres todo lo que yo necesito para estar vivo!... Serena te extraño tanto mi princesa, cada minuto que paso lejos de ti te extraño mas… - en eso Darién le canta una hermosa canción a Serena…

- Darién: En mi alma hay un lugar amor,  
cálido y sensual como el mar azul  
esperando estoy a que vengas tu  
para mostrártelo.

En mi habitación cuando tu no estas  
el tiempo se va lentamente y yo  
tengo que luchar con la adversidad  
para sobrevivir.

Tanta soledad  
me tiene al borde de un profundo abismo  
me quiero morir.

Sin ti amor  
todo es un desastre me siento vacío  
la vida no es vida ya nada es lo mismo  
Sin ti  
salir a la calle no tiene sentido  
hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro  
a mi corazón.

En el corazón yo conservo aun  
el poema aquel que me diste tú,  
Tu primera vez, esa timidez  
mientras te amaba yo…

Tanta soledad  
me tiene al borde de un profundo abismo  
me quiero morir.

Sin ti amor  
todo es un desastre me siento vacío  
la vida no es vida ya nada es lo mismo

Sin ti  
salir a la calle no tiene sentido  
hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro  
a mi corazón.

Amor  
todo es un desastre me siento vacío  
la vida no es vida ya nada es lo mismo  
Sin ti amor  
salir a la calle no tiene sentido  
hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro  
a mi corazón.

- Serena: Darién, mi vida, mi amor, mi príncipe… tú NUNCA estas solo, yo siempre estoy contigo, siempre Darién, mi Darién no lo olvides por favor, nunca olvides que tú y nada más tú eres el amor de mi vida TE AMO!

- Darién: Serena… yo también te amo y te pido por favor que no te desesperes, porque no estoy a tu lado… créeme mi princesa que es lo que más deseo… Estar contigo, Tenerte a mi lado al despertar, sentir tus labios, tu cuerpo conmigo… no tienes idea de cuanto es que te necesito… Serena te extraño tanto!...

- Serena: yo también te extraño demasiado… pero ya falta muy poco para que regreses… solo unos días mas… además estamos preparando la boda de Rei… y con los chicos aquí, que tocaran en la boda y además nos ayudaran con los preparativos… pues vamos a estar muy ocupadas… Darién, mi Darién te estaré esperando, estaré contando cada día que falta para que estés aquí conmigo…

……

- Darién: bueno entonces mi princesa la dejo para que descanse, ya que estará muy ocupada mañana… eh y mucho cuidadito con Seiya

- Serena: mi príncipe esta celoso?

- Darién: (sonrojado) eh no como crees eso? Celoso yo?

- Serena: a que bueno porque mi príncipe, sabes que eres al único que amo… y que lo estoy esperando… le mando muchos besos a mi príncipe y los reparte por todo su cuerpo… donde mas le guste…

- Darién: (sonrojándose nuevamente por el comentario de su chica ) Serena! Yo también le mando muchos besos a mi princesa, aunque como soy un caballero no puedo decir a donde jejejeje… pero mi princesa debe saber donde… bueno descanse cuídese mucho princesa … estaré pensando en ti…

- Serena: Darién! (mucho muy roja por el comentario de su príncipe) besos… tu también cuídate mucho mi amor.. Échale muchas ganas..

- Darién: bye amor..

Al poco rato de colgar con Darién Serena se queda dormida, después de haber llorado un rato, extrañando mucho a Darién… Aunque Serena estaba teniendo un sueño muy intranquilo…

- SOÑANDO –

- Serena: pero no entiendo porque? Serenity, Neo- Reina Serena, porque?

- Serenity: Serena solo cuídate, cuida a Endimión, no te arriesgues, no se arriesguen es demasiado peligroso…

- Serena: pero Serenity amo a Darién, tanto o mas de lo que tu amaste a Endimión, y lo voy a proteger cueste lo que cueste, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida por el… no entiendo porque me piden que sea tan egoísta… Neo- Reina tu lo sabes, sabes cuanto amo al futuro Rey…

- Neo- Reina: Serena entiende que si estamos aquí Serenity y yo es porque el futuro que tu conoces esta por ser modificado… lo mas importante para que exista ese futuro son Tu y el Rey…

- ….

- Serena: no, no quiero… Darién… nooo!!! – despertándose agitada por el sueño- noo..!! ooaa… vaya solo fue un sueño…

- Luna: vaya, veo que tuviste un mal sueño…

- Serena: - asustada al ver a luna despierta – Luna? Me asustaste… si tuve un mal sueño, pero como lo supiste?

- Luna: porque me despertaron tus gritos estas repitiendo el nombre de Darién y Serenity… que estabas soñando?

- Serena: - Mintiendo- no lo se Luna… creo que cene mucho…

- Luna: segura?

- Serena: - Mintiendo de nuevo – si, estaba soñando cuando fue atacada la Luna en el Milenio de Plata…

- Luna: hay Serena, bueno ni hablar… descansa… -- Para ella misma—por un momento creí que la que hablaba era Serenity… el cristal de plata brillo igual que cuando ella lo utilizaba… que raro…

**  
- CONTINUARA…  
Bueno chicas espero que no me odien ni  
me quieran matar por dejarlo así…  
en continuara… pero es que no tuve  
opción…**


	4. 3 Sueños 2 parte

_Perdon, perdón perdón, se que no tengo derecho y que prometi actualizar pronto, pero estuve enfermita este tiempo y me quitaron la lap, solo la podía tener un ratito!! Sorry de vdd lo siento, pero aquí les dejo este capi que es la segunda parte del capitulo…  
Espero que les guste y me dejen rews… gracias a las que lo hacen!!_

**3.- Sueños 2 parte**

A la mañana siguiente…

- Eimi: Serena, se esta tardando mucho.. quedo en acompañarme… quería estar en la práctica de pediatría…

- Seiya: oye pero a mi bombón no le gusta ir a la escuela… desde cuando va los sábados?

- Lita: ay chicos Serena ha cambiado muchísimo, ahora es una de las mejores estudiantes de medicina.. esta junto con Eimi.. es muy buena hay que aceptarlo..

- Mina: si Serena se toda una cerebrito … jejejeje

- Lita: pues debes aprender a ella

- Mina: ay a mi me va muy bien gracias…

- Yaten: pues aunque te vaya muy bien, deberías estudiar algo

- Taiki: me sorprendes Yaten, desde cuando piensas así?

- Seiya: si sonaste como Taiki

- Yaten: eh, bueno yo… solo quiero lo mejor para Mina

- Mina: pues deberías ponerme el ejemplo

- Eimi: ya chicos… mejor desayunemos Serena no debe tardar

- Seiya: ps yo voy a esperar a mi bombón para desayunar!

- Lita: mejor Seiya ve a ver si ya se levanto

- Seiya: bueno – y se va al cuarto de Serena…-

- Lita: ( asombrada por la reacción de Seiya ) yo creí que le iba a dar pena

- Yaten: ese no cambia, no pierde la oportunidad de quedarse solo con Serena..

- Seiya se dirige al cuarto de Serena.. al llegar

- Seiya: - tocando la puerta- Bombón

- -sin respuesta-

- Seiya: bombón!

- - nada-

- Seiya: bombón estas ahí?

- Sigue sin haber respuesta-

- Bombón voy a entrar… 1, 2, 3 –abre la puerta-

- Serena: - poniéndose un zapato en la cama – disculpa Seiya … es que me estaba cambiando…

- Seiya: que bonita bombón!! … bueno venia para apresurarte.. todos te están empezando a desayunar…

- Serena: - con un semblante triste- Seiya, ven siéntate conmigo por favor… es que quiero hablar contigo… - le dice en tono triste a Seiya..

- Seiya: - al ver y escuchar esa tristeza se acerca- Si claro bombón que pasa?  


**Seiya se acerca Serena, bastante sorprendido, ya que por el semblante de tristeza en su rostro, se veía que no había dormido en toda la noche y que había estado llorando… aunque se veía hermosa con la ropa que traía… llevaba puesto una blusa azul-celeste larga, que le llegaba un poca mas arriba de las rodillas, unos mayones blancos que le llegaban a media pierna y unas sandalias del mismo color que la blusa, traía el pelo recogido completamente, hacia el lado izquierdo, era para Seiya una hermosa vista, pero esa mirada de Serena tan triste lo hacia sentirse nervioso…**

- Seiya: - sentándose a lado de Serena – que pasó bombón?

- Serena: sabes que eres mi mejor amigo vdd?

- Seiya: - aunque un poco triste por eso, pero disimulando muy bien- si bombón, lo se, que pasa?

- Serena: si te digo algo prometes que no le dices a nadie?

- Seiya: claro, bombón no le diré a nadie, no tienes ni siquiera que pedirlo… pero ya que lo haces prometo que no diré nada

- Serena: sabes Seiya, estoy mal, aunque finja que todo esta bien, no lo esta, extraño tanto a Darién, y aparte últimamente he tenido la sensación de que algo no esta bien… es como si fuera un presentimiento, de que algo muy malo pasara… y no se si soy yo, que quiero escaparme de la realidad, creando un peligro que no existe – ocultándole los sueños que atenido con Serenity y la reina neo- serena- y ahora que ustedes están aquí… siento como si fuera verdad que estamos en peligro! – con estas ultimas palabras Serena rompe en llanto, pero era un llanto distinto, no el de la típica niña llorona, era un llanto de angustia y dolor en el alma, un llanto que desgarraría a cualquiera que la escuchara, y claro Seiya no era la excepción… -

- Seiya: Serena, bombón no llores, me duele mucho verte si, - mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ese dolor en tu mirada, esa tristeza y esa angustia, no van bien contigo, dulce bombón…

- Serena: Seiya no me pidas que no llore, por favor, tu no, tengo que fingir enfrente de todas que estoy bien, porque si no lo hago le hablan a Darién y lo preocupan… (Seiya, la abraza, tratando de que se calmara, pero Serena seguía llorando…) Seiya, se esta derrumbando mi mundo, tengo que fingir estar bien… y ahí algo en mi corazón que no me deja tranquila… ( Serena abrazo fuertemente a Seiya, tratando de alcanzar una calma, que no lograría tan fácil…)

- Seiya: dulce bombón, no tienes que decirme nada, tus ojos me lo revelan todo, tienes en ti un dolor tan profundo , que con solo verte a los ojos te das cuenta y lastima, bombón, tus amigas se dan cuenta de esto, pero no pueden apoyarte si tu no les dices nada, y Darién, bombón, el te ama, y tiene el derecho de saber como te sientes… el también debe sentir lo mismo…

- Serena: - sorprendida – Seiya…

- Seiya: bombón es cierto, si yo fuera Darién me gustaría saber que te pasa!

- Serena: Seiya, - llorando nuevamente – prométeme que no dirás nada, por favor, no estoy lista para hablar con los demás de esto, por favor Seiya, por favor…

- Seiya: bombón, no tienes que pedírmelo, confía en mi, por favor…

- Serena: hay Seiya gracias.. yo se que tú no serias capaz de delatarme o de ocultarme algo… - lo vuelve a abrazar, tratando de refugiarse en sus brazos, para llorar a gusto… -

- Por otro lado en Estados Unidos, Darién estaba dormido, teniendo un sueño, muy extraño…

- Príncipe Endimión: Darién, tendrás que sacrificar mucho por Serena, lo tienes claro vdd?

- Darién: Si, Endimión, yo soy capaz de dar mi vida sin pensarlo por la de ella, la amo con toda mi alma y tu Rey- Endimión debes saberlo mejor que nadie!

- Rey-Endimión: Lo se, se que amas a la princesa tanto como yo amo a la reina, pero no les será tan fácil esta vez, hace algún tiempo te dije que las heridas que tuvieran cada uno les ayudaría a forjar el futuro juntos, y es vdd, es ahora cuando se tienen que apoyar mas que nunca, si se lo que me dirás que todavía falta para que regreses, si lo se, ella esta ahorita hasta cierta manera protegida ya que regresan los Star Ligts, y aunque Seiya ame a la princesa, el será su apoyo mientras tu no estas a su lado, mientras tu regresas, y Darién te pido que no desconfíes de la futura reina, ya que te puede costar su amor y por consecuente el futuro que tienen juntos.

- Príncipe Endimión: Darién, ella te ama tanto como Serenity a mí, y nunca será capaz de engañarte, pero tendrás que cuidarla y protegerla, incluso de ella misma, ya que no solo su vida estará en juego… lo sabes vdd? Sabes que consecuencias traería, si ella lograra sufrir un daño?

- Darién: si, lo se, y no peritare que eso suceda, pero no entiendo porque no le avisan a ella también, Rey, es tu esposa!

- Rey Endimión: Serenity y la Neo- Reina también se le han aparecido en sueños, y lo que le dijo es lo que nos preocupa… ella es capaz de dar su vida por ti, y si eso sucede, aunque ella pudiera revivir, tendría graves consecuencias en el futuro…

**- CONTINUARA-**


End file.
